1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to mezzanine-style electrical connectors using compression contacts to interconnect a first electrical component to a second electrical component.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,295 describes a typical compression connector. Typical compression connectors have contacts with medial sections retained within a housing. Depending upon the application, the contact has at least one arm extending from the medial section in cantilevered fashion to engage an electrical component. Such connectors may not provide suitable wiping action or contact normal force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with suitable wiping action.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with suitable contact normal force.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a surface mounted compression connector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a compression connector with preloaded contacts.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector, comprising: a housing having a retention structure; and a plurality of contacts extending through the housing. Each contact has: a medial section; a mounting portion extending from one end of the medial section; and a compressive mating portion extending from another end of the medial section and having a distal end. The retention structure of the housing engages the distal ends of the compressive mating portions of the contacts to preload the contacts.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector, comprising: a housing; a plurality of contacts extending through the housing and exhibiting a preload; and a plurality of fusible elements, each secured to a respective one of the contacts.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a method of making an electrical connector, comprising the steps of: providing a housing; inserting a plurality of contacts into the housing; securing a fusible element to each contact; and preloading the contacts.